Burglar bar assemblies or security barriers formed of metal or other rigid force resistant material are commonly employed to prevent or deter unauthorized entry of persons through openings in buildings which has windows or doors. In general many such burglar bar assemblies have heretofore been fixed barriers standing across the inside or the outside of a window, for instance, or if not fixed have been incapable of quick release and removal whereby they pose a serious hazard to persons wishing to use the door or window openings for an escape route in the event of fire or some similar disaster.
Consequently, need has arisen for a convenient and dependably operable means for readily releasing such burglar bar assemblies for removing the barrier formed thereby from across a window or door opening in the event of an emergency while at the same time maintaining the intended security barrier function.